Pain, Suffering, and Sacrifice
by MoonlightDancer101
Summary: This is what happens when wrestlers are stuck in a cell together....and forced to get out. WrestlingSAW crossoverWARNING: Story is very gory and full of bloody details. Do not read if you have a weak heart or tender tummy! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! 1st C
1. Only the Beginning

Lilian snapped her eyes awake and looked around her. She was in a cell, where the walls were smeared with an non-recognizeable substance. She was laying on a rock-hard, dirty-tiled floor.

She shook her aching head to try and clear the unbearable pain, and to see if it was only a dream, only a nightmare. Nope, not at all. Where the hell am I? she thought. Then her minds raced to thoughts of her husband, Chris. Where was he?

As if by instnct, she jerked her head to her left, and found Chris lying unconscious next to her. The only thing was: he had chains around his wrists and ankles.

Lilian stumbled back a little, like someone had punched her in the chest with as much force as a raging Batista. Her stomach turned at this sight that lied before her. What was Chris doing in chains?

Almost as if he had read her thoughts, Chris opened his eyes, the piercing blue incircled in bloodshot red. They darted around the room just as Lilian's had, then they settled on her. "What the hell is going on here, Lil?"

"I...I don't know, Chris," she stammered back, her eyes rimming with tears.

"Oh, honey," he cooed, trying to reach his hand out and touch her delicate face. Then, as if struck by lightening, his arm stopped short. He turned his head in fright and shock at the long, metal chain that bound him to the wall.

Upon realization of what was happening to him, Chris began to thrash about, the chains clinking along the floor and when they bumped into one another. "Lilian!"he screamed. "What the fuck!"

Just then, Lilian found in her jeans pocket a little tape that read in large, bold writing "PLAY ME". She scanned the room for a tape player, then found a small crevice in the wall. "Hang on, baby," she told him, stepping up to the dark crack.

Reluctantly, she reached her hand in and felt around for something. Anything. She then felt a pain shoot through her hand. She pulled it back in fear. There were two small fang marks in her hand, both of them pooling with blood. She peered back in the hole and noticed two beady little reflective eyes staring back at her. She shuddered when she figured out that she was bit by a very large rat.

She remembered Chris lying helplessly in shackles across the cell, so she bravely stuck her hand back in, not really caring if she was bit or not. After all, if she got out, she could always just get a rabies shot for it. _If _they got out.

Several rat-bites later, she fished out a small cassette player, and immediately popped the tape in. The sound came over foggy and scratchy, kind of like just putting a record player on. Then, a deep, hushed voice came over the speaker. Lilian moved in closer so Chris could hear too.

"_Lilian Garcia and Chris Benoit:  
You are here because ou do not love your lives. You waste it everyday by going and doing that Devil work known to most as professional wrestling. Well, I'm here to make a proposition with you. I want to playa game. As you can plainly see, Chris is shackled to the wall by his hands and feet. Lilian, your task is to retreive the key and unshackle Chris in under five minutes. If you do not achieve this goal by that time, then you will be locked in this cell forever. The only problem: the key is inside of Chris' stomach. Find something that could be used as a scalpel and dig the key out. I'll be watching..."_

Then, the tape made a screaching noise and the player stopped. Lilian looked down at Chris in disbelief. Did this sick and twisted bastard really want her to cut up her husband?

"Lil," Chris said, "you know what you have to do. Start searching for a sharp object."

Lilian looked around, then found an old, rusty, and used knife lying nex to the toilet in their cell. She quickly grabbed it and brought it back over to Chris.

"Chris," she replied, her voice shaky, "I can't do this..."

"Yes, you can!" Chris barked at her, cutting her off. "We gotta get outta here. We've got kids that need us..." he glanced up and saw the tears in Lilian's eyes. "Do it," he commanded.

"No," Lilian sobbed, "baby, i can't hurt you..."

"Well, you have to. Now please hurry, time is running out!"

Lilian couldn't think of anything else to do, so she lowered her lips onto his, and kissed him lovingly. The clock hit 3 minutes. She never once raised her head from his tender lips as she brought her quivering hand down to his abdomen.

Chris felt the cool blade touch his skin, and braced for the worst pain he would ever endure in his entire life. Then, as if by a sudden muscle spasm, Lilian pressed the blade deep into his stomach, tearing the flesh.

Chris jerked at thesearingpain gripping him, and screamed inside ofLilian's mouth. Lilian felt this and pulled her lips away suddenly, crying very hard.

"It's...okay," Chris assured her through pants and squinting eyes, "I'm...fine,...it... was...just...unex...pected...kee...p...go...ing..."

Tick! The clock ticked dwn to 2 minutes. Lilian dragged the knifeacross hisabs, slicing the skin and muscle right in half. She then dug her handsinsideof hisintestine, felt the warmth of his blood on her fingers, turned her face away,and vomited. But nontheless, she kept going, until she found the oblect she was looking for.

She pulled out her blood-covered hand to reveal a small skeleton key. Quickly, she stuck the key inside the wrist lock and turned,letting the lock and the chain separate. She did that with all the locks, while the clockstruck 30 seconds left, and Chris was not mving at all.

She quickly lunged for the door, then twisted the lock, turning theknob, and swinging it open, just as the timer went off.

As the door released fromthe frame, a small, ugly robotic puppet made its way in, thendeclared, "Congratulations, Lilian, your will to live is strong. Too bad our husband is not alive to enjoyit with you." Lilian heard these words and sobbed helplessly on her knees.

"I'm...not...de...ad...you...bas...tard..." Chris yelled and/or coughed. Lilian's heart fluttered. Herdear husband was still alive! She ran over to him and laid his head in her lap, his limp body falling helplessly in her arms.

"Oh, I see you husband did make it out," the creepy puppet stated, "well, have a great life, and cherish life."

Lilian said a small prayer to God and carefully dragged Chris' motionless body out the door. Little did they know, all of their closest friends were just about to endure the same amount of punishment, perhaps even worse...

* * *

Alrighty tighty! This is something new that I wanted to try out for you all. Before I update, though, I need more than 1 review! And please, NO HARSH OR NEGATIVE REVIEWS! I already forewarned you that this story was a bit gory and gross, and it was you who read on! But anyways, thank you for reading, and REVIEW! 


	2. Only Time Will Tell

"Melina! MELINA!" a voice called, frightened.

Melina opened her eyes, her head buzzing like an angry hornets' nest. "Johnny?" she asked, dazed and confused.

"Oh, Melina," Johnny cooed, relief deep in his voice, "You're alright." Melina looked around the room that she was confided in, but she was not alone. The hall was filled with other people, just like her. She couldn't tell them all, but she spotted a few: Victoria, Tomko, Matt Hardy, Ashley, Batista. They all sat the same way, their heads dropped and their bodies weakened.

"Where are we, Johnny?" she asked, looking to her right.

"I have no idea," he replied, "nobody else does, either." His brown eyes stared deep into hers. "I wish I could hold you right now," he whispered, almost desperately. As if by instinct, Melina laid her head on his broad shoulders. She felt his head drop on top of hers in return.

"Do you know how long we've been here?" she asked.

Johnny shook his head in return. "Long enough for my headache to go away, and for my stomach to growl harshly." His eyes turned toward Stephanie, whose belly was swollen with child. "I can't believe that this bastard whoputus in here would put her in here too."

Melina stared at what Johnny was staring at. "Oh my God..."shegasped quietly, "if this man could put Stephaniein here, then what do you think he'll do to us?"

Johnny shrugged. "Only time can tell," he replied.

Melina took in the unpleasant scenery once more. She could see everyone that was in here now, and they all seemed tobe praying. Melina couldn't help but bow her head and pray too. She asked God to get them out of there,and for Him to keep them all alive. She snapped her eyes open at an uncomfortable pain in her lower abdomen. "Johnny," she said, nudging him with her foot, "I haveto go to the bathroom."

Johnny lookedover at her. "Go, then," he said.

Melina nearly choked. "I can't go with all of these people here. It's embarassing!"

Johnny continued to stare ather, acomforting grin forming on his lips. "There's nothing you can do about it. We're all chained to the wall. You're gonna just hafta go if you have to go so bad." He leaned over and kissed her shoulder."Nobody's gonna laugh at you," he offered, trying to cheer her up, "we're all gonna have to do it eventually. Come on,just go."

Melina squinted in disgust as she let herself go, the wetnesspuddling on the floor beneath her, drenching her legs and bottom in wetness. "This isso gross," she muttered, feeling the warmth of something-that-should-never-touch-your-legssoaking in her clothes. Much to her social comfort, though, nobody laughed. Nobody even looked up to witness it.

"Don't worry," Johnny tried to offer some more comfort, "it'll dry." He leaned over andpecked Melina lightly on the cheek, her face still contorted in unpleasure. "Why don'tyou go back to sleep. Here," Johnny shifted his position, "why don't you lay your head on my lap. I'm sure Joey will let youputyour legs on him."

Melina laid her head in his lap, the most comfortingthing ever to her."Thank you,honey,"she said, her voice full of sleepiness.

"You're welcome, baby," Johnny said, "sweet dreams. I'll wake you if I found out anything new."

Melina shut her eyes, leaving this God-awful reality into a dream, filled with her loving boyfriend.This was heaven to her, even if it was in a dirtyroom and urine in her lap. This couldnot last forever, and she would find out soon.

* * *

Chapter 2 isnow in theaters, FINALLY! Well, I hope you guys liked it. Again, it is gross, and it probably will get even worse in the chapters to follow. More than one review before an update. Also, I do take requests for separate stories, and I will take your suggestions into consideration if you decide to put any in the reviews.Again, NO NEGATIVE COMMENTS PLEASE! 


End file.
